


The Mythical Tree

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: Based on GMMore 1745. When Rhett said he would talk to a tree about his relationships with girls as he was growing up. With a twist of Rhink!POV of the Tree 🥺
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Mythical Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank god beta readers exist. Thank you the one and only soho-x for dealing with my 12am-3am writing🥰.

Everyday I watch as day turns into night, clouds passing by, raining on me as I grow taller and taller everyday. It wasn't an exciting life as a tree and yet I was still content. Then, on a day like any other, there was shouting, a rustle of leaves, and the pounding of feet distrusting the quiet as a small human raced through my woods, falling to his knees at the base of my trunk. He huffed and puffed, the tiny human couldn't catch his breath. He seemed in distress, I tried to help as much as I could, swinging my branches. Hoping he could feel the slight breeze. Once the boy finally caught his breath, he sat down, leaning on my trunk. He thumped his head against me. 

For once I wished I was able to speak, to help this little human. _Oh little human are you alright? What is the problem?_ Maybe he would understand me by luck or maybe I was going crazy.

“I don’t know how to feel! She makes me feel so weird!” The tiny human screamed out. I tried to convey my concern by dropping my leaves on his face. The tiny human giggled when a leaf fell on top of him.

“Her name is Leslie, when I see her my tummy feels funny. I don’t know what I’m feeling. Mama said l like her. Gross! Girls have cooties!” The human looked disgusted by ‘cooties’. I was not sure what it meant.

“I don’t know Mr. Tree but I think Leslie is different. She’s nicer than other girls.” 

The human stayed with me until it became dark, talking about the female human named Leslie. It seemed like he was very interested in her. Soon he stood up, placed a piece of paper on the ground and wrote down ‘Rhett’s Mythical Tree’. ‘Rhett’, as the human called himself, placed a rock onto the paper. He looked up and seemed pleased with himself.

“This is so that I’ll know which tree you are! I’ll see you next time Mr. Tree! Maybe I’ll know what the feeling means then! Goodbye!” I watched as the human ran away. 

—-

2 years came and went, the young human had yet to meet my acquaintance once more. I found myself wishfully thinking about the boy frequently. It was refreshing to have interacted with something new around the woods. _Maybe the boy has forgotten about me? Or he had gotten lost wandering around the woods?_ All of a sudden, I felt vibrations of someone’s footsteps. Once again it was in contradictorily loud in the mostly pin drop silence of the forest. 

“Hello Mr. Tree!” _The Boy! He has returned!_ I rustled my branches, trying to indicate a wave. The boy sat down, leaning onto me not unlike he did the last time. He looked towards the paper that he left years ago.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to come back. I’ve been playing around with Link! He’s my bestest friend!” Rhett’s, I reminded myself, face brightened up at the mention of the other boy. 

“Remember Leslie?” I shook my leaves, letting them fall as a yes to his question. He seemed to understand and continued.

“Well.. we dated for a while, it didn’t work out.. but I’m 13 now! There’s this new girl I like! Her name is Amber! She’s sweet, good and pretty too!” And once again the boy was hung over another girl. If I’ve known any better, Rhett was desperate for girls.

“I don’t know how to tell her Mr Tree.. I think I’m going to ask Matt.. they dated last year..” I rushed to say no, swinging my branches left to right. It was not the smartest idea. I may be a tree, but asking an ex partner sounded bad in a lot of ways more than one. This time, Rhett couldn’t understand. The boy got up looking thrilled that I had agreed. 

“You’re right Mr Tree! It is a great idea! I’ll go make a plan right now! Bye Mr Tree! See you next time!” The boy ran off once again, almost tripping over from excitement. 

It seemed like I had become a wingman for my young companion.

——

Years past, the human grew taller and taller, It was as though he could be as tall as me. The boy now a young man instead of a child had come everytime he had a love interest. Talking about how pretty they were, how they were fantastic and lovely. He gushed about every single girl he liked and yet somehow, I’ve noticed that his eyes only lit up when he talked about his best friend, Link. 

At first, I thought it to be normal but after a while, I thought maybe, once again I may be going mad, but maybe, he was in love with Link? The man’s grin would grow twice as wide, his eyes sparkled with joy and love, his cheeks would flush every time he talked about him. His whole aura was screaming in love. Sometimes I would feel envy towards the man, for being able to be in love with someone. Frankly, Rhett talked about Link more often then when he talked about the girls. I wanted to tell him every time he talked about Link, that he was in love. For all the years I knew Rhett for, I knew he was oblivious. It was obvious when a girl liked him but he just couldn’t take the hint. I’ve always wondered if Link loved Rhett too? The boy did deserve true love after years of searching for it.

But now the man stood in front of me, he looked determined. He aged with me after all these years, it felt good seeing him now and then. This time it felt different, the air felt melancholy. At once I knew it was good bye. The boy placed his hand onto my trunk,

“Hello Mr Tree, it’s me Rhett. I’ve met her. I’ve met ‘the one’. Remember Jessie Lane? The one I talked about during my last visit? I’m going to propose to her. She means everything to me. She’s the light of my life. Even Link loves her! I know it’s right this time. I’m sorry Mr Tree, but I guess this is goodbye..”

Rhett was tearing up, I was saddened by this. This man that I’ve gotten close too, was leaving me. I knew Rhett was right, Jessie did sound like the one, his eyes lit up just like how he talked about Link. I pushed my branches down to show my sadness. My only wish for him was that he would realize he loved Link too. I shook my branches, letting my leaves drop onto him as he hugged my trunk. He dropped his arms and turned around, not looking back. 

I watched as this young man walked away for the last time. It hurt to see it, but it felt good. He was leaving me for love, true love. Even though I knew he loved both Jessie and Link. I couldn’t tell him. Hopefully one day, this man would get both of his soulmates.

——

It’s been 19 years since I last saw the man. I’m older now, taller and maybe wiser. I wondered if he remembered me? Was he taller as well? Did he have a family of his own? Was he still with Jessie? And most importantly, did he finally tell Link the truth? I was hoping he would visit from time to time and yet to no avail.

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun was not brazing hot, the breeze making the weather cooling. It was autumn. My leaves were orange, red and yellow. The air felt comforting today, as though someone came home. The sounds of leaves being stepped on made me realize someone was coming. The steps sounded familiar, I knew it every time it came. Rhett was back! But why? Had he come to visit? Was there something wrong? Was it actually not Rhett?

“Hello Mr Tree” His voice sounded deeper. Years since I last heard his voice breaking apart. He had a full beard now, long wavy hair. His face filled with laugh lines, eyes were sparkling like when he had a realization. He never looked better. 

“How are you? I’m sorry I didn’t visit. I’ve been busy. I moved to Burbank. I have kids now and I was right about Jessie being the one.” I shook my leaves, trying to express my joy for him.

He chuckled. “It’s just.. something was missing. A few months ago, I was hanging out with Link. We were in our rented house. I looked at him, my best friend. The constant thing in my life sitting next to me. The grey in his hair making him look like a grey fox. Even though I am never going to admit it. The smile on his face after I said a joke. Everything about him seemed to be glowing. He looked beautiful. That was when it hit me, I was in love with Link.” Rhett found out. He finally knew the truth! I was thrilled! I shook my branches as hard as I could. Conveying my feelings to him.

I felt another set of footsteps coming towards us. A voice sounded loud and clear.

“Well I’m flattered bo” Rhett jumped in shock. He turned around.

“LINK! I told you to stay in the car!” So this was Link. The infamous man that Rhett always talked about. The man had a playful grin on his face.

“I wanted to meet ‘Mr Tree’. Jessie said she hasn’t met him either, so I thought I should on her behalf.” The man stepped closer to me. Placed his hand on my trunk as a way of greeting. I let my leaves fall to greet him back. He smiled sweetly.

Link stepped back and wrapped an arm around Rhett’s waist. He gave Rhett a peak on his lips then laid his head on his shoulder. They stared at me. I didn’t know what they were thinking. 

“Jessie also told me we have the house to ourselves. She’s staying with Christy and the kids at Mama D’s.” Rhett turned to look at Link. I could see his eyes filling with love and admiration. Link let his grip on Rhett go as he grabbed Link’s hand. 

“Let’s go.” Rhett looked at me, waved the last and finally goodbye. It was truly the end. He was happy though, I knew I was too. I was finally at peace as I saw the two soulmates walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett if/when you’re reading this, I have no idea if this was close to the real thing but I tried?😅 ANYWAYS, do leave comments and/or kudos. They make my day😘! You can find me on tumblr @forgetfuldumbass


End file.
